Fratelli di luce e d'ombra
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Un breve "missing moment" tra Hashirama, risvegliatosi dopo lo scontro con Madara, e Tobirama.


Con fatica, Hashirama aprì gli occhi.

Una lama di luce grigia lo abbagliò, costringendolo a socchiuderli, e un forte senso di nausea trafisse il suo corpo.

Dunque, ancora una volta era riuscito a salvarsi...

E ne era sorpreso.

Ricordava bene ogni fase dello scontro contro Madara Uchiha, uno dei pochi uomini che avesse mai potuto chiamare realmente amico...

Era riuscito a vincere.

Aveva salvato la sua comunità.

Ma... A quale, orribile prezzo?

Rammentava bene l'esito finale di questo scontro...

E poi il buio di una morte che aveva ritenuto prossima...

Tossì e gemette. Quel forte dolore al petto escludeva ogni possibilità di errore...

Era ancora vivo.

Ma a che prezzo?

Cosa aveva ottenuto? Cosa stringeva?

Solo sogni infranti come fragili vasi di cristallo...

Il rumore di una penna che scorreva su della carta interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri.

Shodai Hokage girò lentamente la testa e scorse, seduto ad una scrivania, Tobirama che, alacremente, firmava dei documenti.

-Tobirama...- lo chiamò con voce flebile.

Il minore dei due fratelli Senju alzò la testa, sentendosi chiamare.

-Ti sei svegliato.-commentò con voce apparentemente impassibile, senza tuttavia distogliere l'attenzione dai fogli che occupavano la scrivania.

-Dove... Dove sono? Quanto tempo è passato?- chiese l'altro sorpreso.

-Guarda tu stesso. Sei in ospedale. E... sei stato circa un mese in coma.- rispose Tobirama.

Shodai Hokage rimase silenzioso. Era già passato così tanto tempo dal loro ultimo combattimento e dalla sua morte...

Eppure, quei momenti per lui erano ancora attuali...

Tobirama sospirò.

-Non angosciarti inutilmente. Ricordati che il villaggio ha bisogno di un Hokage nel pieno delle sue forze.- affermò. Per lui era inaccettabile che suo fratello maggiore si abbattesse così per uno come Madara Uchiha...

Quel maledetto non meritava la malinconia di Hashirama, che pure era anche arrivato a progettare il suicidio pur di salvarlo!

-Tobirama...- lo chiamò ad un tratto il più grande.

-Sì. Che c'é?-chiese l'altro.

-Grazie.-sussurrò Hashirama.-

-E di cosa?- chiese a sua volta il più giovane, sorpreso.

-Beh... Per avere mandato avanti il villaggio al mio posto... E per non esserti mai mosso da qui... Mi sei stato accanto, nonostante tutto...- sussurrò.

Il più giovane dei due fratelli rabbrividì. Davvero era convinto che lo avrebbe lasciato morire?

Non condivideva molti dei suoi metodi, ma non metteva in discussione il loro legame di sangue.

E poi...

Anche per lui quel sogno era importante.

Lo avrebbe difeso a qualsiasi costo.

Per quanto non condividesse i metodi del fratello, quel sogno era penetrato nella sua carne e non se ne sarebbe mai allontanato.

Forse era quello il potere di persone come suo fratello...

-Cosa... Cosa è successo mentre io ero incosciente? E' andato tutto bene?- chiese ad un tratto.

L'altro scosse amaramente la testa. Era evidente quanto il fratello cercasse di allontanare la mente dai penosi ricordi di quello scontro, ma...

Era giusto angosciarlo ora, mostrandogli la piccineria di molti dei membri d'elité del suo amato villaggio?

-Molti dei membri dei clan più importanti avrebbero voluto che io prendessi il potere. Dicevano che ormai eri morto e non aveva senso avere al potere un Hokage morto.- rispose Tobirama semplicemente.

Hashirama sorrise malinconicamente, dinanzi a quelle parole. Tobirama, malgraso fosse più giovane, si era mostrato un osservatore assai più acuto di lui...

Improvvisamente, un lampo d'angoscia balenò nel suo sguardo.

-Kyuubi... Cosa è stato di Kyuubi?- domandò preoccupato e fece per mettersi a sedere, ma una fitta di dolore gli trapassò il petto.

Tobirama, rapidamente, si avvicinò a lui, gli cinse le spalle con le braccia e lo costrinse a distendersi nuovamente.

-Stai tranquillo. Kyuubi, per un po', non farà danni. E' stato sigillato nel corpo di Mito.- cercò di rassicurarlo l'altro.

Sentendo queste parole, alcune lacrime rigarono le guance di Shodai Hokage e diversi singhiozzi gli sollevarono il petto.

-E così è stata coinvolta anche lei... Sarà condannata a vivere per sempre in compagnia di un demone. E questo non è giusto...- mormorò tristemente.

-Hashirama, tutti dobbiamo fare dei sacrifici per questa comunità. Non sempre quel che accade è giusto, anzi quasi mai, purtroppo.-dichiarò pacatamente Tobirama e si sedette sul bordo del letto.

-Già... Quasi mai quel che accade è giusto...-sussurrò l'Hokage amaramente.

Lentamente, mosse la mano destra a tentoni e la posò su quella sinistra del fratello.

-Però almeno possiamo avere la certezza che ci saranno persone che non ci tradiranno mai... E ti ringrazio ancora di esserci stato, fratellino.- mormorò poi dolcemente. In quei duri momenti, Tobirama, col suo carattere introverso e brusco, non gli aveva mai fatto mancare la sua presenza...

Un lieve rossore velò le guance pallide di Tobirama.

-Vedi di riprenderti subito, Hashirama. Tu sei l'Hokage, ricordalo.- rispose bruscamente, cercando di mascherare l'imbarazzo dinanzi a quelle parole.

-Ne prendo atto fratellino. Ne prendo atto.- sorrise Hashirama e, dopo che


End file.
